


Drunken Shenanigans AKA How Crispy Do You Like Your Men

by McTimeWithAutomail



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Equivalent Exchange 2019, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: I'm awful at summaries but here's a fun drawing I did of Roy and Maes :) Hopefully, you enjoy!





	Drunken Shenanigans AKA How Crispy Do You Like Your Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokypup49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/gifts).


End file.
